Never in My Life
by localkinegrindzYUM
Summary: Troy Bolton knows all the perks and quirks of being popular, but what happens when this knowledge gets him nowhere and he finds the tables turned with an unlikely girl as his teacher. Troyella. R&R!please
1. New Guy

"Lame."

"Completely."

"No. I'm serious."

"I am too." Haley sighed as she squinted at the clock and rolled her head around on her neck, stretching her arms in front of her.

"It's not like we need another person coming in and crowding up the place." Gabriella grumbled as she straightened up and brushed off the seat of her pants. "They probably won't even know what they're doing and you'll have to fix it." She looked over at Haley who had immediately thrown her hands into the air at Gabriella's comment.

"Whoa there Gabby do you not remember the fact that I'm leaving for college in a week? I'll meet the guy for what, a day before I have to up and leave for the University." She scowled as she pulled her black hair into a bun, "But if he gives you any trouble you just give me a holler and I'll be down in no time." She nodded curtly and Gabriella immediately relaxed as she giggled.

"I don't think I'll be the one training him." She pointed out as she reached out a hand to haul Haley up onto her feet as the two headed down the gravel path.

"Of course you will, head stable hands always do." Haley responded as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets while Gabriella stopped short.

"Hey, I'm not going to take your place I think Mel will do that or something." She replied quickly as she spotted a fellow stable hand heading up the walk to the north barn.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Haley narrowed her gaze as she looked toward the sun. "I heard Celia talking about you being my replacement."

"For real?" Gabriella asked in disbelief as she ran a hand through her curls. "Wow." She murmured as she scratched her arm and turned to Haley. "That would be awesome."

"It is an amazing job." Haley winked as Gabriella giggled and the pair headed toward the main office where Celia Jacobs owner of Sunrise Ranch was doing her paperwork.

"We're all a family you know?" Gabriella said quietly as she looked ahead toward the nearing office. "We've been this way for four years now, I can't begin to picture someone else coming in here." She looked over at Haley who was nodding.

"I know what you mean, but that's life, we got to move on at one point or another." She sighed as she ran a strand of hair through her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess…" Gabriella responded as they reached the main office and they opened the door to the familiar smell of alfalfa cubes and saddle soap. Celia looked up from her cluttered desk as soon as she heard the small bell above the door tinkle, and she instantly grinned at the two. She ran a hand through her dark red hair before sidling around the crowded desk revealing her petite frame and bright blue sweater.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would be in." She commented as she stepped back to grab her mug of coffee before returning her gaze to the girls. "Melanie just came round here not a minute ago."

"Oh yeah, we saw her." Haley said quickly as Celia nodded and smiled.

"Good, good, how was the tour?" She directed the question toward Haley as she was often a guide on the tours around the small foothills in that part of New Mexico. These tours were the reason that Sunrise Ranch was so popular and the stellar views of the sunrise and sunset on the trails supplied the namesake.

"Ah, the usual, tourists are tourists." Haley said tiredly as Celia frowned.

"I hope you did a good job…" She said hesitantly as Haley immediately nodded reassuringly.

"Absolutely, wouldn't do it any other way." Haley responded as she rested her back on the office wall.

"You two cooled down the horses and got them tucked in for the night?" Celia questioned anxiously as she peered out the window toward the north and south barns.

"Don't worry Celia, we're professionals, we took care of it." Gabriella said soothingly as she smirked over at Haley, Celia was known for caring for her horses like her own children.

"Well, that's good then." Celia sighed as she began rubbing at her temples.

"Long day?" Gabriella commented as Celia nodded before grabbing her mug and taking a sip from it.

"Nothing I can't handle though girls." She said brightly as her bright blue eyes popped open and she began shifting some folders on her desk.

"So anyway Celia, I heard that we were getting a new stable hand, that right?" Haley asked as she fingered an old riding trophy of Celia's.

Gabriella instantly straightened up as Celia brightened and crossed her arms over her chest. "You bet we're getting a new stable hand!" Celia exclaimed as she glanced over her shoulder and dug out a file from under a stack of papers. "He's here mostly because his dad wanted to give him a summer job, but hey I'm not complaining." She said as she began flicking through the sheets of paper.

"You mean he's only staying for the summer?" Gabriella asked in disbelief as Celia looked up at her slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, but is that a problem?" She frowned as Gabriella instantly blushed.

"Um no, it's just surprising that's all, we usually make sure that our stable hands are-"

"Reasonably committed to the long haul." Celia finished as she crinkled her brow and rubbed her hands together. "Yes, I know I always say that, but let's just say that I'm doing this as a family favor. If he doesn't like the job after the summer he's free to leave." She exhaled before giving a small smile to the girls.

"When's he coming in then?" Haley asked uncertainly as Celia straightened her blouse and sat back on her desk.

"We scheduled a meeting for this Friday, that okay with you guys?" She raised her eyebrows as the girls nodded. "I believe he goes to school with you Gabriella." She added in an off hand way as Gabriella instantly sprang up.

"Seriously?" She asked as her mouth dropped open.

"Yes, last I checked he was hitting the books at East High anyway." Celia muttered to herself as she began snapping her fingers. "I guess that explains why your break starts when his does." She mused as she began ruffling her hair in thought. "His name's Troy." She stated as she swung down onto her swivel chair and threw open a cabinet. "I have his- one second." She disappeared below her desk as Haley looked over at Gabriella with a shrug. There were perhaps a billion Troy's at her school and Gabriella frowned in thought, which one of them could it be? She blinked rapidly as Celia appeared above the desk again, a triumphant look on her face. "Aha! I knew I put it in there!" She exclaimed as she brushed aside a few pens and folded the face of the folder back. "Here's…the new stable hand." She brandished the folder that contained a headshot and some information at the girls and Gabriella let out a small gasp, she knew which Troy this was just by his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes the same shade as Celia's.


	2. He Doesn't Know

**Shabeezers this chapter is looooong! Haha neways hope u like this and it should last you a couple of days as I move through my last week before SPRING BREAK! Woot woot! Okay neways please go read the story I just finished, Nothing's Certain, I want to know what you think and o ya read past the first chap cuz I realize the beginning is a little lame… but idk I think more drama comes in later… NEWAYS on with this story and thanks again to everyone who read Nothing's Certain! Hope u guys like this story too!**

"So you know this Troy boy then?" Gabriella's mom Renee, asked as she frowned and took a sip of her water while glancing at her daughter expectantly. It was only her and Gabriella at the dinner table, as it always was, since after the divorce Gabriella's dad was completely out of the picture. 

"Um yeah." Gabriella mumbled as she crammed some of her chicken marinara into her mouth and her mom frowned.

"Gabriella. Manners." Renee warned as Gabriella rolled her eyes and reached for her napkin.

"Sorry." She said as she dabbed at her mouth and cleared her throat. "Anyway he goes to school with me, but I don't even think he knows I exist."

Renee raised her eyebrows at Gabriella's wistful tone. "Am I sensing a crush here?" She teased as Gabriella immediately snapped out of her daydream and scowled.

"You have got to be kidding me mom." She said dramatically as Renee hid her smiled. "The guys a complete jerk, I honestly don't see how he's going to last a whole summer." She picked up her fork and looked pointedly at her mom.

"Oh?" Renee asked intrigued as she reached for a piece of bread and began buttering it. "Why not?"

Gabriella sighed as she sat back in her chair and tossed her curls over her shoulder. "Mom. It's Troy Bolton. He's a jock, enough said." 

Renee frowned at her daughter before gulping down the food she was chewing. "Gabby, do you know Troy personally?" She asked as Gabriella began eating again.

"I already told you he doesn't know I exist." Gabriella repeated stubbornly as she wound a strand of hair around her finger.

"I know honey, and that's why you can't be positive that he'll be some stereotypical jock." Renee pointed out as Gabriella wrinkled her brow in thought. "Perhaps Troy is actually a hard working boy." She continued as Gabriella snorted softly.

"I highly doubt that." She muttered as Renee shook her head.

"Gabriella I always told you never to judge people, don't start now. Just see what he's really like and then if you're right you can comment, but for now I don't want to hear anymore bad and _unproven_ things about him." She smiled gently at her daughter as Gabriella nodded slowly.

"I guess your right mom. As always." Gabriella smirked as Renee laughed and began clearing the table.

"You're right about that, now come help me get these dishes to the sink." She said briskly as she sat up and Gabriella followed suit.

"See you Jack!" 

"It was great seeing Celia, it's been awhile!" Jack Bolton called as he swung himself into the seat of his truck and began fastening his seat belt. "Tell mom I'll give her a call soon okay?"

"Sure thing!" Celia replied as she smiled widely at her brother and placed her arm around Troy's shoulder. "We'll take good care of your boy for you!"

"Yeah, he better behave!" Jack looked pointedly at his son as Troy rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders causing Celia's arm to fall off in the process.

"Don't worry about me." Troy said in a lazy voice as he smirked at his father who immediately frowned.

"I mean it Troy, no acting up or I'll let you work for free." Troy's jaw dropped in horror as he stared in disbelief at his dad.

"Hey! The only reason I'm even tolerating getting dumped here for the summer is because I'm getting paid!" Troy retorted as Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good. So you won't mess it up then." Jack stated as he stuck his key in the ignition. "I don't want you giving Celia a hard time, and besides you had a chance to come with me and your mom on a vacation, but you said you wanted a job."

"Yeah. A job that involved working with Chad!" Troy cried referring to his best friend who had a summer job at a smoothie shop not far from Troy's house. "He has an awesome job! He gets free smoothies!" 

Gabriella wrinkled her nose at Troy's comments, it was obvious that he didn't want to be there and she was slightly offended. She had worked at Sunrise Ranch since she was fourteen and now at seventeen she had completely fallen in love with it, to her she had the most amazing job.

"Yeah, free smoothies." Jack chuckled as he raised his eyebrows and slammed his door shut. "That's not much of a job, you get the full experience here." He added as Troy groaned.

"Dad, I don't know a thing about horses why'd you have to leave me here?" He cried as Jack shook his head.

"Troy-"

"It's in the middle of nowhere!" Troy continued as he shifted in his jeans and Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "How am I suppose to go to the movies or something? Summer is supposed to be fun." He crossed his arms as Celia shifted nervously.

"Now then Troy." She began as Troy turned his gaze to her. "It won't be all that bad, you've got Travis and Cody here to keep you company in your bunk, and all the stable hands take off to town on Saturdays to hang out." She said in a cheerful voice as Troy made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"Bunks?" He choked out as he turned to his dad in shock. "You said no such thing about bunking, what are we doing camping the whole summer?"

"I told you Troy, it's the real experience, and you'll have fun." Jack reasoned as he sighed in frustration. "You seemed fine with it two weeks ago."

"Yeah. A lots changed since then." Troy sneered as he stared down at the bags at his feet. "I don't think I brought enough mosquito repellent for this place, it's like infested." He pulled a disgusted face as Gabriella looked over at Haley with one of her own.

"Okay Troy, I really need to go. Be good and call us often okay?" He waited for Troy's response expectantly as Troy began kicking at the ground mumbling under his breath.

"Troy? Did you hear your dad?" Celia asked gently as Troy turned to her harshly with a glare.

"Yes. Bye dad." He said icily as he went back to looking at the ground. 

Jack frowned, but waved anyway. "See you in August Troy!" He called cheerfully as Troy moaned and Jack started the engine and began the drive down the winding ridge Sunrise Ranch sprawled across.

"Great." Gabriella heard Troy say shortly as she frowned and Celia sighed before smiling brightly.

"Alright Troy, why don't we get you settled and then we'll congregate in the kitchen for some supper and you can meet everyone, okay?" She looked tense as Troy jerked his head in acknowledgement and trudged after Travis and Cody who had motioned to him and immediately began to make small talk.

Celia shook her head and exhaled before turning to face the cluster of girl stable hands that were staring after the newest Sunrise addition. "Well. Troy seems interesting enough doesn't he?" Celia commented as the girls began murmuring amongst themselves. "I guess he wasn't exactly expecting what was coming, was he?" She said as she smiled gently and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder. "You have to leave now?"

"Yeah, I got to make some final packing changes…should I meet Troy first?" She coughed and Gabriella could tell that Haley wasn't going to be disappointed if she never saw Troy again in her life.

Celia must have seen this too, because she quickly shook her head and smiled. "No, no, you better go, I'll tell Troy that you're sorry you couldn't stay."

"Yeah." Haley mumbled sarcastically under her breath as Celia frowned.

"Okay girls, whoever brought their stuff up today why don't you all settle in too. Dinner will be at seven." She grinned and began walking briskly back toward the main house.

"He seems terrible." Claire moaned as she buried her face in her fluffy blue pillow and peeked her head out at the two girls sitting opposite her on the bunk bed. "How could he not know that we are staying in bunks, this is a ranch not a resort!" She snorted as Gabriella nodded and leaned onto Sharpay. 

"I knew he wasn't a good idea." Gabriella groaned as she stretched her legs out. Her giant duffel bag resting under her legs, she knew exactly how to pack after having spent more than enough summers at the ranch. During the school year all the stable hands came in whenever their shift was, but during the summer they stayed at the ranch unless of course they had previous plans.

"Absolutely. I can tell he won't be pulling his weight." Sharpay added as she inspected her nails and furrowed her brow. Despite the fact that she was a fashion queen she didn't mind working hard and helping out around the ranch and that made her Gabriella's best friend among all the stable hands. She and Claire attended West High and Gabriella went to East, so there was a rivalry, but it was kept friendly after the girls had gotten to know each other better a year or so back. "Didn't you say he goes to your school Gabs?" Sharpay asked as she picked at a hangnail and pulled a pained face.

Gabriella looked at her friend and frowned. "He does. But he doesn't even know me, I highly doubt he even knows I go to East. I saw him look over at all of us, he didn't even act like he recognized me."

"Oh." Sharpay said a tad disappointed as she glanced over at Claire. "Gabs says he's a total snob."

"Really?" Claire sat up as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. 

"Totally." Gabriella sighed as she looked over at Claire. "He's a jock, that explains itself, he's got all the girls and the glory."

Sharpay immediately began squealing. "Troy! Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed bouncing a little on the comforter of the bed and causing Gabriella to fall off to the side.

"Oh gosh Shar, you knew his name already!" Gabriella sighed in exasperation.

"I know! I know I did! But it never was clear that it was you know, basketball superstar Troy Bolton." She said as she clapped her hands and looked over at Claire who was also in shock.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Claire squealed as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He's the cutest!" 

"Oh? Am I sensing a summer romance?" Gabriella teased as Sharpay sat up and looked over at the red headed girl.

"Psh. Absolutely not!" Claire retorted as she shook her head. "I still have my boyfriend, I'm not single."

"Oh. That's right, and I have Zeke." Sharpay said as she looked over at Gabriella. "Which leaves you hon!" Gabriella laughed before bouncing off the bed and dragging on her work boots.

"I don't think so guys." She smiled as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed. "If he didn't notice me during the school year he isn't going to notice me now." She paused as she reached for her jacket. "Not that I'd date him anyway, too much of a jerk." 

Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked over at Claire a glint in her eyes. "You never know Gabriella, he's definitely cute."

Gabriella sighed and through the two girls their jackets. "Yes, I realize that, but I know he won't work hard and I don't like guys like that." She crinkled her brow as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She shook her head slightly after a moments contemplation and looked behind her to where Sharpay and Claire were studying her. "What?" She asked as they immediately averted their gazes.

"Nothing!" Sharpay said quickly as she stood up and shook out her blonde hair.

"Okay then…" Gabriella said suspiciously as Claire winked at her. "Just hurry up guys, it's already time for dinner." She made sure her friends were ready before leading the way out of the small cabin and towards the main house.

"Honestly, how many Troy Bolton's do you thing live in New Mexico?" Gabriella laughed as Sharpay and Claire smiled sheepishly.

"Thousands of course." Sharpay stated, the first to snap back. "I wasn't sure if it was actually, you know, him." She grinned at Gabriella who rolled her eyes.

"You know sometimes I think there is just air in there." Gabriella giggled as she knocked her knuckle lightly against Claire's temple. She thought for a second before grinning. "Most definitely air."

"Oh shut it!" Sharpay growled good naturedly as the trio laughed and Melanie, Selena, and Tory walked over to join them.

"What's so funny?" Selena asked curiously as she settled comfortably onto Sharpay's lap. All the girls at the stables were extremely comfortable around each other, having known each other for quite awhile. Though some of them were closer than others, there was no denying that the entire group had a bond.

"Oh-" Gabriella started with a laugh, but Sharpay and Claire instantly slapped their hands over her mouth.

"Not a word." Claire scowled as Gabriella pushed their hands away and giggled.

"Ah come on, we want to know!" Tory whined as she twisted a dark braid around her finger and batted her eyelashes.

"Haha, no. Save the flirty face for Cody, he most definitely cares." Sharpay teased and Tory immediately shut her mouth and frowned.

"Sharpay!" She exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Sharpay asked as she leaned onto Selena's back. "It's obvious he has a crush on you."

"No way." Tory said confidently as Melanie shook her head with a laugh.

"You're crazy if you can't see that for yourself." Melanie squealed as she ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." She groaned as Gabriella smiled.

"I think that means she likes him back." She commented with a sly smirk as Tory punched her arm with a scowl.

"Drop it Montez, I'll hurt you." She said as Gabriella feigned horror and fell back onto the couch.

"Oh please no!" She giggled putting her hands up to shield her face.

Melanie giggled, but reached over to Gabriella to pull her arms from their position. "Anyway, we heard you got head stable hand!" She said excitedly as the girls all pushed forward offering their congratulations.

"You'll be awesome at it!" Selena said happily as she squeezed Gabriella's shoulder. "And you get to show the amazing Troy Bolton around!"

Gabriella gagged. "Amazing? Did you not see the way he was acting earlier?"

Melanie shrugged but shook her head. "His looks more than make up for that!" She said excitedly as Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

"Not you guys too! You're as bad as Sharpay and Claire!" She moaned as she buried her head in her hands. "Ugh I- Whoa! What do you mean I'm showing him around?" She cried slamming her hands on the small coffee table as the other girls turned to look at her.

"Don't you remember Gabs?" Claire asked as she straightened her red curls. "When I came last summer Haley had the job of showing me around and giving me the four-one-one."

"Four-one-one?" Gabriella asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You know like the low dow-"

"No, I know what it means." Gabriella said quickly as she frowned. "But I don't want to show a jerk like him around."

"Oh Gabby he's not a jerk." Melanie said dreamily as she flung her arms wide.

"He is. I go to school with him."

"You know him?" Tory gasped as the girls immediately began babbling. Gabriella instantly shrank back and shrugged.

"Not personally." She straightened and set her jaw. "But I know he's a jock type, they're all the same, we all saw what he was like earlier today."

"Yeah. Maybe he was upset." Selena reasoned as Sharpay nodded.

"He was definitely upset Gabs." Sharpay put in as she fumbled with some lint on her jeans. "I think you owe him another chance."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll see guys, but who wants to come show him around with me? I still don't really want to do it." She giggled and raised her eyebrows as all of the girl's hands shot up.

"Most definitely count me in!" Claire declared as Gabriella grinned.

"Boyfriend?" She asked as Claire's hand drooped a little, but she still smiled steadily back. "I'm not missing this." She said as Gabriella groaned.

"Fine. I guess all of you are coming." She exhaled with a glare at the girls. "But this is business, we won't be asking him questions non-stop, he's here to work." The girls all bobbed their heads and Gabriella had to smile. "Okay so-"

"Oh! Girls, sorry to interrupt, but dinners ready in the next room and I want to introduce you all to Troy!" Celia called as she poked her head in the doorway and the girls immediately began shuffling to get to the dining table first.

The six of them entered the dining room loudly, Celia smiling as she leaned against Dora her managing assistant. The girls stood nervously in a line as the boys stood opposite them on the other side of the table.

"So. Before we begin, I want each of you girls to step forward and introduce yourself to Troy. Tell him your name, what grade you were in this school year, and where you go to school." Celia instructed as Selena rolled her eyes.

"Talk about formal." She grumbled as Celia coughed and Selena immediately smiled and waved her hand towards Troy. "Hi! I'm Selena, I go to Rider High and I'm a sophomore." She grinned before glancing to her left where Melanie was standing.

"I'm Melanie, I'm a sophomore and I go to Rider too." She waved at Troy as he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. Gabriella studied his face as he leaned in to listen to Sharpay's introduction, a look of mild interest on his face as the intros moved onto Claire. He didn't seem that uptight and maybe he really was having a bad day when she saw him earlier. She frowned and straightened up looking to her right at Tory who was talking whilst winding a strand of hair around her finger nervously.

"Hey, I'm Tory, I'm a senior and I go to Highwater Prep." She gave an easy going smile to Troy which Gabriella saw that he returned in a heartbeat. Maybe she didn't have him all figured out. She frowned before stepping forward and lifting her hand in a little wave, a small smile on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm-"

"Gabriella Montez. Junior at East High, right?" Troy said swiftly as the girls gasped and looked down the row to Gabriella whose mouth was slightly handing open in shock.

**Okay hope y'all liked that… but REVIEW please please? Yay! Thanks so much and I hope you're enjoying this, I hope to post the next chap soon, but I have a bio test so who knows neway enjoy and REVIEW adios!**


	3. The Beginning

So-ho, the story continues sorry to everyone for not updating sooner… but yeah schools been tough u k how it is but please revi

**So-ho, the story continues sorry to everyone for not updating sooner… but yeah schools been tough u k how it is but please review and thanks for your patience! I really appreciate it.**

There was complete silence in the dining room as the girls continued to stare at Gabriella who was wearing an utterly shocked expression. Celia raised her eyebrows as Cody and Travis shifted nervously. Gabriella blinked and then blinked again, for some reason she wasn't capable of talking.

"I- Isn't that your name?" Troy asked uneasily as he rubbed his neck with his arm awkwardly squinting at Gabriella's face. "I've definitely seen you around school before." He muttered as Sharpay gave an inaudible squeal and elbowed Gabriella in the ribs.

"Ow!" Gabriella cried glaring immediately at Sharpay before blushing and looking down at her socked feet.

"I think I had English with you sophomore year didn't I?" Troy continued as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, becoming more and more unsure of what he had just said about the girl in front of him. "I guess it could be someone else-"

"Nonsense, Troy this _is_ Gabriella Montez." Celia said as she frowned at Gabriella who had yet to move her gaze from the floor. "She goes to East High too."

Troy blushed as he began rubbing his neck again. "Yeah. I thought so." He mumbled as Cody nudged his back and grinned at Troy's obvious discomfort.

No one moved and soon Celia cleared her throat, "Well." She clapped her hands and gave a worried smile at the group of teens in front of her. "Why don't we start on some dinner? Dora and I have been working extra hard tonight!" She smiled as she and Dora moved forward, cutting into the chicken pot pie and dumping heaping spoonfuls of creamed corn onto their plates.

Most of the dinner was eaten in silence, Celia attempting to make small talk with Troy and others, but failing. Instead she opted for talking the entire time with Dora, figuring she'd let the younger ones talk amongst themselves. Except they didn't, awkward glances were shared, but besides that there was no interaction whatsoever. Once or twice Sharpay attempted to get Gabriella to speak up say anything, but she soon gave up after Gabriella shot her a warning glare.

Soon after everyone had eaten their blueberry cobblers in silence Celia coughed and stood up. "All right dears, I'm not sure what's going on right now, but I hope whatever it is it won't interfere with your work here." She said this sternly, but with a small smile. "My babies need tending to."

Troy crinkled his brow and muttered, "babies?" to Travis who mouthed back, "the horses." Troy smirked and nodded looking back to where Celia was frowning at him. "Go on Aunty." He said apologetically as Cody grinned at his reddening face.

"As I was saying, we have the evening chores to do. Now normally we do the feeds before we humans eat, but since Troy is here." She motioned to Troy who sat back in his chair. "We have to do them now. Don't get used to this though." She warned as Dora smiled and glanced around at the silent teens.

Dora stood up and began gathering dishes into her hands. "Paul." She looked at Troy and explained. "My husband, will be here round noon tomorrow so he'll be doing the field work. That stuff is not for the stable hands. You all have the jobs we'll be assigning you now." She reached for her clipboard and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Every summer the job assignments shifted, letting each stable hand have a variety of things to do. They all helped out wherever they could, but it was easier if they were in charge of a particular chore.

"Alright then, listen up everyone." Celia instructed as all of the girls crossed their fingers under the table cloth, all praying they wouldn't be needed for mucking out.

"Okay. Troy, as the newest member we'll have you be a filler, you'll help wherever needed and manage the basics. Travis? You're cleaning stalls out periodically and working the hay nets and water buckets." The girls sighed in relief and grinned at each other, the smelliest job was gone. "Cody, you're doing the tours on the weekdays along with Tory." She glanced at the two who nodded as all the other girls including Travis smirked. Troy, oblivious sat there silently, trying to observe Gabriella's face better. "On weekends you'll be fillers as well." Dora added as Celia reached for the list and ran her finger down it.

"Melanie is feeds and trail clearing." She said briskly as Melanie scowled, trail clearing wasn't the easiest of jobs, but Celia shot her a no nonsense stare and she quickly smoothed her face over. "Selena you are in charge of the keeping of the tack and you'll lunge the horses whenever necessary. Sharpay I want you to be in charge of the grooming and overall health of the horses, Claire you will assist. Important job." She said forcefully as Sharpay and Claire nodded obediently. "Gabriella, as you're lead stable hand I want you exercising the horses in the arena, but you are to _hang around_ in case anyone needs you're help." Celia paused before glancing up at the group. "Saturday nights you're off, _after_ all the chores are done and you'll be permitted into town then, other then that only those running errands are allowed out of here. I'm responsible for you're well being, I won't have you all getting lost." Sharpay snorted as Celia narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious. Now, everyone help clear up here and get to work on cleaning the barns for the night and distributing the feeds. Special diet horses have their charts on their doors. We all ready to work this summer?" The teens nodded, intentionally or not this was the kickoff for their summer vacation.

"Okay, let's move it!" Dora called as clatter filled the air as everyone rose and began leaving.

"Troy and Gabriella wait a moment!" Celia called as the group began filing out the door. Sharpay looked back at her friend and winked as Gabriella shuffled to the side and waited along with Troy as Celia began wiping down the table. After a moments pause she turned to them and smiled. "Alrighty then, I want Troy to hit the ropes as soon as we start up tomorrow, so first thing after breakfast Gabriella will give you a little tour and lesson on your duties. That all right Gabriella. Troy?" She looked expectantly at the two teens as they quickly nodded. "Okay then, feeds for now, Troy you can hang back and help me with the dishes." She placed a hand on Troy's shoulder as his eyes found Gabriella's.

As soon as their eyes met Gabriella had to look away, she knew Troy's eyes were beautiful before, but up close they were even more stunning and compellingly then she could have ever dreamed possible. She shivered slightly and gave a little nod to Celia and Troy before exiting the house, raking a hand through her curls.

"So much for tagging along on the tour." Claire grumbled as she hauled on her riding boots and reached for her sweater. "I was looking forward to that."

"As was I." Sharpay stated as she rubbed a towel through her blonde hair, flicking away droplets of water.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you guys were, but it's not that big of a deal, I mean I wont have any fun teaching a jerk." She shrugged as she began buttoning her coat.

Sharpay sighed dramatically as she pulled a shirt over her head and began fumbling in her wardrobe. "Please don't start that now Gabs. You saw the way Troy was at dinner last night, he was a completely different person, I know he was just upset when his dad was leaving."

"Exactly. Cut the guy a little slack." Claire chimed in as she began braiding her hair. "Get to know him a little today and then spill all the details when we turn in okay?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Gabriella who laughed.

"There might be not that much to tell." She said as she wound her waves into a messy bun. "I'll be teaching him all day."

"And he'll be teaching you about himself." Sharpay reasoned as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You guys just never give up do you." Gabriella sighed as the other two linked arms and winked at her. "I'll take that as confirmation." Gabriella groaned as she followed them out the door.

Gabriella's cheeks were burning. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to Troy as they ambled through the back pastures. She could mention the beauty of the grass…but who was she kidding that was dumb. A second ago she had told him that they were heading to the back barn, and that was all there conversation had been. She closed her eyes and sighed, she was usually a bubbly friendly person, she didn't understand what was wrong with her. Her eyes fluttered open as Troy cleared his throat.

"You know this place so well you can walk around with your eyes closed?" Troy teased as Gabriella blushed and smiled sheepishly back.

"I guess you could say that." She murmured as she shut her eyes and continued walking. "I- Ahhh!" Gabriella's foot sunk into a disguised hole in the ground and she instantly lost her balance. Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her petite frame and drug her to her feet. Chuckling as Gabriella stiffened in his grip.

"Well, maybe you don't know it _that_ well." He commented as Gabriella groaned. "Is your foot okay then?" He released Gabriella from his grasp and knelt down next to her foot."

Gabriella shifted nervously as Troy turned his gaze to meet hers. "Um- No, it's good, my boot saved any real damage." She whispered as Troy straightened up and frowned slightly.

"Are you always this quiet Gabriella?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his jeans and flung his hair from his eyes with a jerk of his head.

"Um- no." Gabriella squeaked as Troy laughed.

"Something tells me that your lying." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed and then sucked in a huge breath. "Actually, I don't know why I'm acting like this, I'm usually the louder of the bunch." She stated clearly as Troy's eyes brightened with amusement.

"Ah, I see." He said nodding as if it all made total sense.

"What do you see?" Gabriella crinkled her nose and cocked her head, flinging her side ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh, you know how it is, you go to East High." Troy replied vaguely as Gabriella continued to frown.

"Troy, what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked as she started walking up a small hill and Troy began following her.

"You know, everyone acts a little loopy when they're talking to this amount of looks and charms." Troy joked as Gabriella instantly gasped and slapped his bicep. "Ow! Geesh! Warn me of your karate skills next time." Troy groaned as he clutched his arm.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shook her head and began walking again. "I am not loopy and no, I'm not in the least 'charmed' by you." She stated sarcastically as Troy laughed.

"Not even a little Gabriella? I mean look at me." Troy chuckled as he struck a pose that Gabriella chose to ignore.

"I'm not looking until you deflate your ego." Gabriella retorted as she smirked to herself as Troy sighed.

"You know I'm kidding right?" He asked as he came to where Gabriella was standing at the crest of the hill.

"Yeah." Gabriella grinned as Troy returned the favor. She sighed before nudging Troy with her elbow. "Did you see the view?" She whispered as Troy turned his head and looked out over the vast landscape before them.

"Wow. It's gorgeous." Troy mumbled as he took in the tiny dots of cars driving across the country side and the faint outline of skyscrapers in the distance.

"It is isn't it?" Gabriella breathed as she leaned on a fence that skirted the drop-off of the hill.

"Most definitely." Troy said as he squinted his eyes. "I think I can see my house." He pointed off into the distance as Gabriella laughed, the beautiful sound making him look at her. "What'd I say?" He asked confused as Gabriella smirked at him.

"Troy, the view of the East High district is on the complete other side of the property. This is the look-out point for Wheeler." She giggled as Troy blushed.

"Oh." He said as he coughed.

"Yeah, 'oh' smartie." Gabriella laughed as Troy narrowed his eyes good-naturedly. Gabriella giggled a little more before straightening and brushing her hands on the seat of her pants. "Well, we best start on an outline of your duties now." She said as she began walking away, so quickly that Troy did a double take at the spot she had been standing in before. He smiled as he glanced over at Gabriella's retreating back as he began speed walking to her.


End file.
